familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Descendants of Thomas Clarke (1599-1697)
of Thomas Clarke (1599-1697) #Thomas Clarke (1599-1697) #*m. 1st, 1634; Susanna Ring #*m. 2nd, 1664; Alice Hallett of Thomas Clarke and Susanna Ring #Thomas Clarke (1599-1697), constable, surveyor of highways #*m. 1st, 1634; Susanna #*#William Clarke (c1634-), Deputy, selectmen #*#James Clarke (1636-) #*#*m. 1657, Abigail Lothrop, daughter of Rev. John Lothrop #*#John Clarke (c1640-1705), school master #*#Susanna Clarke (1641-1697) #*#Nathaniel Clarke (1643-1717), Secretary of Plymouth Colony #*#Andrew Clarke (c1646- 1706) #*#*m. 1671, Mehitable Scotto (-) of Andrew Clarke and Mehitable Scotto #Andrew Clarke (c1646- 1706) #*m. 1671, Mehitable Scotto (-) #*#Thomas Clarke (1672-1759), high constable of Harwich, Mass., selectmen, representative, proprietor #*#Susanna Clarke (1674-1732) #*#Andrew Clarke, Jr. (1678-) #*#Scotto Clarke (1680-) #*#Nathaniel Clarke (1682-1732) #*#*m. 1st, 1720; Abigail Hedge (-) #*#*m. 2nd, 1743; Lydia Freeman (-) #*#Mehitable Clarke (1686-1761) of Nathaniel Clarke and Abigail Hedge #Nathaniel Clarke (1682-1732) #*m. 1st, 1720; Abigail Hedge #*#Barnabas Clarke (1723-1772) #*#*m. Hepzibah Barrett #*#Elisha Clarke I (1724- #*#Elisha Clarke II (1725- #*#Abigal Clarke (1726-) #*#John Clarke (1729- #*#Isaac Clark (1731- of Nathaniel Clarke and Lydia Freeman #Nathaniel Clarke (1682-1732) #*m. 2nd, 1743; Lydia Freeman #*#Elizabeth Clarke (1724-d young) #*#Winired Clarke (1751- #*#Lydia Clarke (1752- #*#Solomon Clarke (1753- #*#Encoh Clarke (1754- #*#Thacher Clarke (1756- #*#Mary Clarke (1756- of Barnabas Clarke and Hepzibah Barrett #Barnabas Clarke (1723-1772) #*m. Hepzibah Barrett #*#Nathaniel Clarke (c1749- #*#Hepzibah Clarke I (c1752- #*#Samuel Clarke (1754- #*#Hepzibah Clarke (1757-1825) #*#*m. 1776, Col. James Swan (1754-1830) of Hepzibah Clarke and Col. James Swan #Hepzibah Clarke (1757-1825) #*m. 1776, Col. James Swan (1754-1830) #*#Hepzibah Swan (1777-1833) #*#Christina Keadie Swan (1778-1867) #*#*m. 1806, John Turner Sargent (1769-1813) #*#Sally Webb Swan (1782-1849) #*#James Swan, Jr. (1783- #*#*m. daughter of Gen. Henry Knox of Christiana Keadie Swan and John Turner Sargent #Christina Keadie Swan (1778-1867) #*m. 1806, John Turner Sargent (1769-1813) #*#Rev. John Turner Sargent, Jr. (1807-1877) #*#*m: 1st, 1834; Sharlotte Sophia White (1816-1854) #*#*m: 2nd, 1855, Mary Elizabeth Fiske (1827-1904) #*#'Henry Jackson Sargent' (1808-1867) #*#*m: 1833, Margarett Atwood (1809-1894) #*#'Dr. Howard Sargent (1810-1869)' #*#*m: Charlotte Cunningham (1818-1888) of Dr. Howard Sargent and Charlotte Cunningham #'Dr. Howard Sargent (1810-1869)' #*m: Charlotte Cunningham (1818-1888) #*#'Francis Cunningham Sargent' (1837-1922) #*#'Charlotte Howard Sargent' (1840-1869) #*#'Howard Sargent, Jr.' (1842-1909) #*#*m: 1865, Martha Brattles (1843-) #*#'Mary Sarah Sargent (1844-1908)' #*#*m: 1st, 1864; Arthur Malcolm Thomas (1844-1879) #*#*m: 2nd, John Vaughan Apthorp (1844-) #*#'Ellen Sargent' (1845-) #*#*m: 1867, Daniel Oakey (1842-1888) #*#'Alice Wentworth Sargent' (1851-) #*#*m: 1871, Capt. John Dalling Parker (1841-1878) #*#'Richard Turner Sargent' (1854-) of Mary Sarah Sargent and Arthur Malcolm Thomas #'Mary Sarah Sargent (1844-1908)' #*m: 1st, 1864; Arthur Malcolm Thomas (1844-1879) #*#'Isaac Rand Thomas' (1865-) #*#*m: 1889, Gertude Fabyan (1865-) #*#'Malcolm Thomas' (1867-1896) #*#'Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952)' #*#*m: 1890, Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) #*#'Charlotte Cunningham Thomas' (1870-1873) #*#'Alexander Thomas' (1871-1873) #*#'Gorham Thomas' (1872-1872) #*#'Mary Frances Thomas' (1873-) #*#'Charles Kemble Thomas' (1878-1881) of Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas and Frederick Josiah Bradlee I #Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) #*m: 1890, Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) #*#*m: 1917, Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #*#Theodore Chase Bradlee (1895-1896 #*#Sargent Bradlee (1889-) #*#Malcolm Bradlee (1900-) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chealiere Josephine de Gersdorff #Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) #*m: 1917, Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #*#'Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003)' #*#Chevalier''' Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) ' #*#'Constance "Connie" Bradlee (1923-1997)''' Sources Books *Clarke-Clark Genealogy; Records of the Descendants of Thomas Clarke, Plymouth, 1623-1697, by Rev. William W. Johnson Proof of Thomas Clarke to his children; Andrew Clarke and his wife parents and Andrews children *New England Families; Genealogical and Memorial; A Recod of the Achievments of of Her People in the Making of Commonwealth and the Founding of a Nation. Pgs. 1654 & 1655 Vol. 4, by William Richard Cutter, A.M Children of Nathaniel Clarke and Lydia Freeman *The New England Genealogical and Biographical Record, Vol. 43, Pg. 175-176 Internet Thomas Clarke (1599-1697) *Pilgram Village Families Sketch: Thomas Clark, by Robert Charles Anderson Children of Nathaniel Clarke and Abigaile Hedge *RootsWeb: Nauset and Vicinity Sources Books Internet Books National Archive - Full Text *Clarke-Clark genealogy: records of the descendants of Thomas Clarke, Plymouth, 1623-1697 Internet Category:Descendancy lists